bowlochilisunseenocsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Articles To Make Next
Introduction Note: If an article from the list of unwritten articles has been made, it will be removed from said list; there's a chance it will end up in the 'Articles That Need Updating' if it's been too long since it was last updated. The articles you see below are very unlikely to be created/updated in those orders. I can update these lists any time I go on Bowl 'O Chili's Unseen OCs. Unwritten Articles (Main Characters) These folks may be the ones (or one of the people) in the spotlight of whatever they star in, but oh no! They don't have their own article yet! Better write them down sometime! Raggarig (Naedrian-Zhellik hybrid, total goofball) Pleivon Ve-Yuna (Female pale blue alien from Gantuk, comes from a race called Gantucians) Tamera Star (White star/shenogen hybrid, lives in Morristown, last name unknown) Buttons (Human-doll mix, also known as Project #250 or Bethany Summer, woman who was artificially created by Irene Walter) Mr. Gooseyshoes (*???* Strange 20-something humanoid creature with a diamond-like nose, often wears a mask, mostly expresses emotions in an exaggerated fashion, real name is Yvan) Unwritten Articles (Secondary/Minor Characters) The people below may not have as much showtime as the people up there, but fear not! They get articles, too! At least that would please you. Charlie Barley (Charlotte Lisa Barley, purely human) Piperel and Chofa Star (Parents of Tamera, might or might not share the same page) Ariel Gredalldaski (Martin's wife, panon unicrid) Sandra and Jeffrey Renesaline (Ot's parents, Diamondions) Jenneva and Hank Tosonnori (Ot's grandparents) Josh and Amanda Tosonnori (Ot's aunt and uncle) Linda Tosonnori (Ot's cousin) Nen Ve-Yuna (Older brother of Pleivon, off by 4 years) Anita Whitfield (Teal Briendela, daughter of Veiduro) Bosha Star (Younger sister of Tamera, off by 3 years) Nini Whitfield (Green Briendela, life status unknown, ex-''wife of Veiduro) Irene Walter (Creator of Project #250, pure human) Troy Donaldson (*???* Cyclops-like humanoid that lacks proper hands and feet, one of Mr. Gooseyshoes's friends, preteen) Unwritten Articles (Unknown Roles) '''Wait a minute...are they main protagonists? Secondary? Minor? Good heavens, I have no idea! Since I have no idea how much of the spotlight these babies use, they belong here.' Natasha Reykra (Old character, needs some serious development) Articles That Need Updating The articles below already exist, but wait! They don't have much development! What's this? A bunch of major updates? Wow, I'm lazy. Mark Drewberry (Markell Benjamin Drewberry, purely human) UPDATE NEEDED Veiduro Whitfield (Cyan Briendelo with floppy ears, criminal with a long history of crimes) UPDATE NEEDED Ot Renesaline (Pink Diamondion living in a large family, possibly rich from family business) UPDATE NEEDED Fridge Monstah (Minaio Edo Netong, voracious humanoid monster) UPDATE NEEDED Martin Gredalldaski (Riley Martin Gredalldaski, Jr., father of 9 children) UPDATE NEEDED Alexia McMahon (Witch, blonde teenage girl) UPDATE NEEDED Unheard-of Children of Piperel and Chofa Star (A bunch of teenagers, two white and two orange) UPDATE NEEDED Dana Fisher (Unlucky young woman, giant human) UPDATE AND CHANGE NEEDED Maria Hernandez (Marianne Sophia Hernandez, psychic teenage girl) UPDATE NEEDED Unnamed Characters (People who really need names) UPDATE NEEDED Sky Hudson III (Toymaker from Technologia, aunt of Hilaire Newman) UPDATE NEEDED Category:Unused Characters Category:Used Characters Category:Underdeveloped Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Humans Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Terrestrials Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:50-50s Category:Major works